Cumpleaños
by Estrella nocturna
Summary: Ryoma pasara su cumpleaños con sus sempais que se autoinvitaron a la "fiesta"


Notas: Prince of tennis no me pertenece, sólo tomé prestados a los personajes para celebrar el cumpleaños del "novato" del Seigaku, ojalá les guste.

Estaban en una fiesta celebrando el cumpleaños de Ryoma, no se suponía que asistieran tantos, pero al parecer el rumor se había esparcido así que aparte de los titulares y otros de Seigaku, se hallaban colados de otras escuelas, del Hyotei, Saint Rudolf, Rikkaidai y otras; todos con la intención de festejar el nacimiento de ese que se había vuelto, ya no el pilar de Seigaku como él quería, sino el pilar de sus vidas, éstas sin su presencia ya no sería lo mismo y todos lo sabían.

El festejado estaba sentado en una mesa comiendo con Momo-sempai, mientras el resto lo observaba atentamente poniendo atención a cada acción realizada, incluso cuando el menor comía de forma no muy educada que digamos todos lo miraban con corazones en los ojos, cosa en realidad lógica, ese es el poder del amor, después de todo uno jamás ve feo al ser amado, y mientras todos suspiraban éste al fin terminó de comer, al hacerlo le pareció percibir algo extraño a su alrededor

–Nee Momo-sempai ¿No le parece que el ambiente se ha puesto extraño?

–Pues ahora que lo mencionas, está todo muy silencioso

–No me lo parece, seguro es su imaginación –se adelantó Syusuke, en un segundo todo había vuelto a la normalidad, así que el par despistado sólo asintió, y todo el resto suspiró discretamente, tras algunos minutos se abrió la puerta, e ingresó la familia de Ryoma, la mamá preguntó amablemente

–¿Se van a quedar?

–Claro que sí

–Supongo que ya avisaron y tienen permiso de su familia, después de todo hoy es nochebuena

–Por supuesto que sí ¿o acaso nos está corriendo? –Preguntó aparentemente con total inocencia Syusuke

–Jamas haría eso, sólo que no me gustaría meterlos en problemas, -obviamente sin notar la malicia en su voz- pero compramos un pastel bastante grande así que espero alcance para todos, Nanjiro pasa –el tipo pasó tambaleándose mientras cargaba un pastel en verdad grande.

–No se preocupe, creo que incluso sobra –comentó Oishi amablemente

–Eso espero –añadió Rinko con gesto preocupado –siéntanse como en casa. Me alegra que Ryoma tenga tantos amigos, estaba preocupada porque en Estados Unidos nunca hablaba con nadie, vamos Nanako, ayúdame a terminar los preparativos

–Seguro tía –y ambas mujeres se dirigieron a la cocina

–Hey seishonen, está bien que tengas amigos pero ¿Cuándo una linda novia? –el pequeño le lanzó una mirada mortal (de hecho no fue el único) mientras decía

–No molestes oyaji, ese asunto no te incumbe

–Santo cielo, no me digas que eres Gay –obviamente sobreactuando.

–No lo soy, pero si lo fuera sería lo mismo, una relación es lo último que me interesa –casi se pudo oír el crack masivo de los corazones de sus pobres pretendientes, aunque como ellos estaban discutiendo ninguno lo notó.

–No digas eso, que cruel eres seishonen, yo quiero una linda nuera y apuesto a que eres todo un rompe corazones –no sabía cuan cierto era lo que acababa de decir, según él sólo en plan de broma para molestar a su hijo.

–Baka oyaji

–Vamos, ustedes que son sus amigos ¿tengo o no razón?

–Pues sí, es un rompecorazones, pero no creo que él lo note –acotó Oishi

–¿En serio?

–Momo tú eres tan distraído como él, por eso no lo notas

–Eres un tonto fsh

–Repite eso mamushi

–Eres un tonto

–¿Qué? ¿Quieres pelea?

–Mejor los dejamos discutir, no se preocupe esos dos son siempre así, -trató de calmarlo Kawamura mientras Oishi intentaba en vano separarlos. Tras unos minutos se oyó una risa, era Nanjiro, todos se le quedaron viendo, por lo que explicó.

–Ese par, más que pelearse parece que quiere besarse –al oír eso los implicados se separaron

–Saa, nunca antes lo había notado, pero tiene razón

–Yo jamás besaría a ese estúpido

–Ni yo a un amargado

–A mí me gusta alguien más

–Y a mí –y se alejaron a los rincones más opuestos que pudieron hallar, tratando de detener las burlas con escaso éxito, el príncipe sólo les miraba con expresión de lástima mientras se reía por dentro. La fiesta pasó tranquila y sin contratiempos tras eso, ya estaba obscureciendo, prendieron una fogata y asaron bombones y salchichas, prendieron algunas luces navideñas, de las que sólo sacan chispas, sirvieron algo de cena navideña y luego llevaron el pastel a la mesa que habían sacado al patio, ésta vez lo cargaron Momo y Kawamura, sirvieron chocolate caliente, Karupin recibió trocitos de la comida de todos, lo cual logró gracias a su linda carita, todos estaban de acuerdo en que las cosas se parecen al dueño, y ese felino tan lindo lucía muy abrazable.

–Chicos, ya es tarde ¿alguno pidió permiso para dormir aquí? –Preguntó Rinko, más en broma que en serio, todos se miraron entre sí.

–Yo sí nya –Eiji agitó la mano bien en alto llamando lo más posible la atención –tuve que rogarles bastante a mis padres, pero como mi hermana me ayudó obtuve el permiso, y Ochibi ya me dijo que puedo dormir en su cuarto.

–Bien –eso no se lo esperaba.

–Enseguida le hablo a mi familia –casi todos sacaron inmediatamente el celular y por todas partes empezaron a escucharse conversaciones telefónicas. Nadie quería que Ryoma y el neko se quedaran a solas (en realidad no tan a solas, la familia del príncipe estaba ahí, pero en habitaciones separadas lo cual dejó que la imaginación de todos volara, algunas imaginaciones más que otras claro está).

–saa Ryoma, nos han dado permiso a mí y a Yuta de quedarnos, se suponía que nos iba a recoger nuestra hermana pero al parecer tuvo algunos problemas con el coche así que de igual manera no va a poder venir –el aludido hizo un gesto de "bien" no demasiado interesado y Yuta se sonrojó un poco al pensar en dormir aunque fuese en la misma habitación que el peque Ryoma. Tras unos minutos ya se sabía quiénes sí y quienes no tenían dicho permiso, los que lo habían logrado se mostraban felices y los que no, tenían expresiones abatidas.

Ahora debían decidir donde se quedarían a dormir, Sakuno que obtuvo el permiso por que su abuela estaba ahí fue enviada a la habitación de Nanako para ello, pues era el lugar más seguro, Eiji, Yuuta, Syusuke y Oishi, se quedarían en la habitación de Ryoma el resto lo haría en el cuarto de invitados (para su decepción), pero antes de dormir podían desvelarse bastante, después de todo era una fiesta y eso los animó un poco, al menos desayunarían con el chico, lo cual claramente ya era algo, no podían quejarse del todo. Antes de dormir se quedaron platicando amenamente, el príncipe se quedó dormido por lo que tuvieron que cargarlo a su habitación y colocarlo en su cama, aunque los presentes morían de ganas por quitarle la ropa ninguno se atrevió, así que lo dejaron como estaba: vestido, luego hubo una pequeña discusión sobre quién dormiría en la cama con él, al final ganó el neko con el contundente argumento de que tenía el permiso de Echizen para hacerlo, cosa que obviamente no podían corroborar pues éste dormía, aparte de que Eiji había sido el primero en pedirlo, así que ágilmente se trepó a la cama y se metió a las cobijas sin perturbar en lo más mínimo el sueño del joven prodigio, que para consternación del resto se abrazó a él buscando su calor (lo cual fue en realidad algo súper tierno, pero por los celos ellos no lo pudieron ver de ese modo), así pues ese par durmió de maravilla mientras el resto padecía de insomnio por culpa de pensar en ello, Oishi, Yuuta y Syusuke se asomaban de tanto en tanto a la cama para verificar que el gato del equipo no estuviese propasándose en sueños, después de todo quien sabe, ¿qué tal que le metía mano donde no? U otra cosa peor, no querían ni imaginar eso, así pues por culpa de sus paranoicas mentes pasaron una noche fatal, cuando en realidad el otro no haría nada de eso.

Al amanecer mientras el novato y el acróbata dormían pacíficamente ellos decían adiós a cualquier posibilidad de dormir, y al llegar el momento de levantarse (fue Nanjiro a "despertarlos") resentían esa carencia, aunque supieron fingir que todo iba bien, en especial Syusuke, todo un experto en fingir y que mostró una hermosa sonrisa como usualmente va. Les dio aún más envidia al ver como el par se negaba a despertar y el pequeño se acurrucaba contra el mayor enterrando su rostro en su pecho para evitar la luz del sol, tuvieron que repetirse que estaban dormidos para calmarse, en especial el par de hermanos. Tras un buen rato al fin lograron su cometido: despertarlos y principalmente lograr que se separaran, bajaron a desayunar, el resto les esperaba (en realidad esperaban sólo al más joven) con ansias, Yukimura se adelantó a darle los buenos días con una gentil sonrisa, Ibu que como siempre que se pone nervioso monologaba en un rincón, también se acercó presuroso e iniciaron una conversación, varios trataron de abrazarle, lo que ocasionó un ambiente algo raro, pues a otros no les parecía nada bueno dejarlos, en especial Akutsu se mostró agresivo ante estas muestras de afecto que el calificó de patéticas, tras calmarlo para que no golpeara a nadie el desayuno fue algo tranquilo, los más corteses felicitaron a Nanako porque le había quedado muy sabroso.

Se acercaba el momento de irse pero en realidad no querían, si fuera por ellos, vivirían con él, pero para su desgracia eso no era posible, poco a poco se fueron yendo, la entrenadora fue a recoger a su nieta, la hermana Fuji no podía posponer tampoco el ir a recogerlos para siempre, e incluso algunos padres comenzaron a llamar por teléfono a sus hijos, así que al medio día ya no quedaba ahí nadie ajeno a esa casa. Mientras Ryoma jugaba con Karupin, había muchos pensando en él y en esa fiesta de cumpleaños, el pequeño no lo sabía, pero ninguno se rendiría en esa lucha por ganar el más preciado premio, su corazón.

Notas del final: Espero que lo hallan disfrutado, los pobres de Ryoma y Momo si que son unos despistados, pero bueno, sé que está corto pero he estado ocupada con la universidad, como vivo en México aun es 24 por acá, pero igual para todos feliz navidad, y prospero año nuevo.

"A las estrellas se les piden deseos, a mí sólo se me dejan reviews"


End file.
